


beautiful.

by angelsigil



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: First Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, canon AU, wonwoo admires mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10203035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsigil/pseuds/angelsigil
Summary: wonwoo thinks mingyu is the most beautiful person to exist . mingyu could say otherwise .





	

**Author's Note:**

> i ............ love meanie

Mingyu is beautiful and everyone knows it. From Korea to America, girls all around the word drool over the dashing visual of Seventeen. With his flawless features and tall stature, it's no wonder why people do admire him. He has to be the most beautiful person breathing. But, with the way girls are itching to get their manicured claws on him, it's disgusting.

Wonwoo loves his fans, he really does. He appreciates all the support they've given them from the very beginning. What he  _doesn't_ appreciate, however, is their constant thirst for the apple of his eye. He's loved Mingyu every since predebut days. He vividly remembers walking through the door to the practice room, black hair hanging in his eyes. His mind was wild with the thoughts that the other trainees wouldn't like him, but that was eradicated as soon as he looked up.

And saw the most beautiful person a while ways in front of him.

Mingyu looked up from his peppy conversation with Seungkwan- probably just to see who entered the room, as there were already seven of them gathered in the green room- eyes sparkling bright. He gave that puppy-grin of his and waved excitedly. Wonwoo could only gape in awe, waving awkwardly back. From that day on, he's been charmed.

It doesn't help that Mingyu has a killer voice, getting deeper by the day, competing against Wonwoo's own baritone voice. His personality, though obnoxious at times, was uplifting. He was naturally confident with a great sense of humor and very caring to his friends. It balanced out well with Wonwoo, who was quiet and a daydreamer (though most of the times he was always thinking about a certain someone). They became great friends.

Wonwoo knew he shouldn't be envious of those girls who got Mingyu's bright smile, maybe a wink or a blown kiss if he finds them especially cute. He knew they'd never see Mingyu again. They got to watch him from the screen, whereas Wonwoo got to sit beside him in content, placing his hand on his arm and laughing beside him happily. He got to perform beside him, sit beside him and touch him. He was being selfish but it was true, something he could be happy about.

Mingyu is beautiful and he knows it. That was proven in their latest interview, one they just left minutes ago, actually. One of the questions was asking Mingyu which member he'd date if he were a girl. Hope bubbled in Wonwoo's chest, but he didn't dare look behind to ask the taller boy with his eyes,  _Is it me_? Minghao had claimed he knew, guessing Mingyu himself. With a smug grin and crossed arms, the brunette confirmed it. Wonwoo couldn't help but feel his face scrunch up in distaste. Of course.

"Yah, Mingyu, didn't know you were such a cocky bastard!" Jihoon groaned as they strolled down the hall in a giant group of young men. As usual, they discussed the day, and it happened to include Mingyu's little answer to that question. From the side, Wonwoo could see the fellow rapper roll his eyes. "Jeonghan compliments himself all the time. What's the difference?"

"Jeonghan's actually cute," Seungcheol pointed out, causing them all to have a good-hearted laugh. Wonwoo could disagree. Mingyu is the cutest. Like all the thoughts he has about the tallest member, he keeps it to himself, and settles for looking out the window, watching his reflection walk in sync with each step he does himself. He doesn't know how long he's blanked out, but next thing he knows, Junhui's elbow is deep in his side and going deeper. He grunts and jerks away, glaring at him.

"What do you want?" He gruffs out, on which the Chinese member ignored his attitude, nodding his head behind him. "They asked you a question." Wonwoo looked past him towards Jisoo, who had a concerned look on his face, and Jeonghan. He could tell the singers were up to no good (though Jisoo seemed to have redeem his future crimes by being worried for his absence from reality. He understands Wonwoo's need for a happy place in Imagination Land). Worst of all, his eyes subconsciously drifted past to see Mingyu's curious, yet expectant, eyes locked on him. It made him automatically nervous.

"I said," Jeonghan put emphasize on each word, "you're probably disappointed in Mingyu not choosing you as the member he'd date, right?"  _Fuck._ He probably saw past the facade Wonwoo tried so hard to put up. Then again, he's Jeonghan. He knows things you probably don't. He should have expected it, but hey, he had a shred of hope at least. The only thing he needed to worry about it keeping his voice steady and cheeks pale. He rose an eyebrow in question.  _Be smooth_.

"I'm confused? Why would I be disappointed? It's very obvious he'd date himself, anyways. He's already full of himself." He scrunched his face up in puzzlement, though he wanted to answer honestly.  _Yes_. He was  _very_ disappointed. But he wouldn't let on. Of course, it wouldn't let up there. He thought he'd play it cool until Seungkwan's phone was being shoved in his face. On it was an unedited version of the interview, paused right before the question.

"Then explain  _this_!" Seungkwan demanded, finger slamming on the button to press play, before the screen was back in his face. Wonwoo grumbled, grabbing his wrist and wrangling him back so he could see properly. Though he had a feeling he already knew what it was. Being fed up with the diva's antics, he snatched the device out of his hands and held it low so he could see what was the big deal. The question played through the speakers, along with Minghao's answer, and a chorus of laughs, ' _ooh's_ ' and ' _aaah's_ '. He didn't see what the big deal was until he saw his own face.

He squinted at absolutely nothing, staring off into dead space as if he'd been betrayed in the upmost way. The beige suit hugged him nicely, his dark hair and pale skin sticking out. But the menacing, poisonous gaze he held over a simple, meme answer was undeniably there. Thankfully, it didn't look jealous at all. In fact...

"What, my face?" He shoved the phone back against Seungkwan's chest, who made an ' _oompf_ '' sound in response, "I'm judging him hardcore. Only idiots say they'd date themselves." He claimed, though he didn't think Mingyu was  _too_ much of an idiot. He claims he hates Mingyu, and if that would keep the suspicious glances down, so be it. He knew the younger's face never made any indications he took him seriously, anyways.

"Hey, out of curiosity," Mingyu spoke up, tearing his gaze from the young singer before him, "what would be your answer to that question?" Oh, crap. Got him locked in a corner. Wonwoo has turned into a caged animal. There's no running, now. He's a goner, for sure. He would break under the gaze, the sparkling eyes that beamed so brightly back at him, so happy and full of life and intensity-

"Jun." He yawned out, not sure why he said that. He heard the whoops and a saw the reflection of a smug Junhui patting himself on the back before he pushed through the doors and into the night, heading for the bus.

 

~*~

"Jeez, Wonwoo. You really aren't making this easy for Mingyu." Seungcheol mumbled around a mouthful of foamed toothpaste. Wonwoo had agreed to share the bathroom with him, on his request, to get ready for the night. They shared a room, which was unlucky for him. He kind of wanted to share with Mingyu, but then again, was glad he didn't. He didn't want to face him so awkwardly after his mishap earlier. 

At least he had the sense to spit out before talking, though. "What do you mean?" He asked, followed by rinsing his mouth with the tap water and drying off his mouth with a towel. Seungcheol followed shortly after and he was glad to see he spoke  _after_ the fact. He rolled his eyes as if it were the most obvious thing in the world and Wonwoo just wasn't seeing it. Maybe, in hindsight, that was the case. He had a record for being oblivious as fuck.

"You're gonna be the death of him, I can see it." An earned glare caused him to add onto his words, "Hey, I'm a 'no-spoiler' type of guy. I can't just...you know,  _tell_ you what's going on. It wouldn't be fair." He added, raising his hands in defense. Wonwoo huffed in frustration.

"Why mention it then if it's so secretive?" He threw his arms up, before they slapped his sides again. Seungcheol grinned lopsidedly, ushering him out of the bathroom. Wonwoo immediately made his way to his bed, crashing down on it. He burrowed himself in the mass of pillows and blankets, eyes falling gratefully closed. Sleep began to drift over him, even if he could still hear Soonyoung and Seokmin's annoying ass cries of battle from the room next to his. Idiots.

"Lights out, Woo. Time to get some shut eye." Seungcheol called out, darkness enveloping them seconds later.

 _You don't have to tell me twice._ Wonwoo thought peacefully, falling into a much needed sleep for the rest of the night.

 

...That was, until he felt prodding at his sides after what he felt was, like, five minutes later. He grumbled, swatting the persisting hands away as if to tell them to ' _fuck off_ ' without using his words. They never stopped, though, and only seemed to press on. He let out a low growl, eventually giving in and rolling over hastily. He almost crushed the arm under his body as he did so, though, but he didn't care. It was punishment. " _What?_ "

"Hyung," A very familiar, very Mingyu-ish voice spoke as quiet as he possibly could. Wonwoo's heart immediately accelerated. He loved Mingyu, he really did, but he  _hated_ how he had the worst timing in history. He'd love to see the other's face any time, just not when he's tired and woken at an ungodly hour. He squinted as his eyes adjusted to the dark, repeating his earlier question of a what he wants. Then, he saw the tall silhouette illuminated by moonlight and suddenly he forgot how to breathe. Literally. He had to get whacked on the shoulder by a very worried Mingyu, who immediately asked why he suddenly stopped breathing.

 _If only you knew._ He thought, shaking his head, "You scared the shit out of me. You look terrifying, standing there." He stuck his hand under his pillow, searching around for his cellphone. He pulled it out and squinted at the screen- though low in brightness yet killing on his eyes. It was two in the fucking morning and Mingyu had the  _audacity_  to come in here and steal the precious sleep time he rarely got? He was almost furious, if he hadn't seen the way Mingyu looked, then  _goddamn_.

His hair was tousled, eyes still managing to be bright even in the darkness. He looked tired, but not like he has gotten a moment's shut eye since he's gotten in his room, shared with Hansol. Wonwoo wanted to ask him why the fuck he was still awake. It didn't seem like him at all. From experience, he knew for a  _fact_ Mingyu was a deadweight when it came to sleep and he snored loudly. So, why he looked like he hadn't slept in three days and was currently standing before him, he had no clue. "Seriously, Gyu, what's this about?"

Mingyu shuffled in his steps a bit shyly, hands folded in front of him as if he were a little kid asking his mother for candy. Wonwoo could tell how hard it was for him to get out whatever he wanted to say, so he sat up and brushed fluffy raven locks away from his face to show he had his full attention. Mingyu let out a breath, "Don't be mad or weirded out by my question."

Wonwoo's breath hitched in his throat at all the possibilities it could be. It could be  _anything_ \- Mingyu was unpredictable. He crossed his legs, the sheets crinkling under him, as he stared Mingyu down. "Okay."

He took in a few breaths, "Do you have a crush on Jun hyung?" He asked, voice shaky and trembly. Wonwoo blinked a few times, the image of himself latching onto the greasy dancer's arm revolting. He was good friends with Junhui and allowed skinship to happen there, so it wasn't too surprising. Though, he had really thought he's gone too far with the 'hide-all-signs' when it came to Mingyu. Either he was really dense or he just didn't want to ruin their friendship.

"God,  _no_." He said too quickly, shaking his head rapidly, "No, that's...no." He laughed awkwardly, pushing his hair back again even though he already did that. "If it's about my answer earlier, fuck, I just said the first person to come to mind." Okay, so Junhui was devilishly handsome. Sue him, but in his defense, he was standing right beside him. Easy target, if he said so himself. He avoided Mingyu's eyes, feeling the stare get intense.

"Really?" Mingyu asked, the bed dipping down as he moved in the dark to sit beside him. He was close to him, to the point their knees brushed together. "Then, who would you _really_ answer?" His breath, warm and smelling of mint, fanned out against the elder's face, caressing his cheek. Wonwoo didn't know how to exactly feel. If Mingyu did get the hint, then he wasn't being very nice right now.

Grumbling, Wonwoo rolled his eyes. He was trying to gouge at information he didn't need to have. "I already answered that." Mingyu continued to whine and throw a fit until he threw his hands up. He didn't need him waking up Seungcheol. "Fine, myself."

"That's hardly fair!" Mingyu whined, though it was hypocritical of him to even say so, "I only said myself on live television because God knows the replies we'd get! I was only saving myself, now that we're in private and I ask you and you just-"

"Fine, you." Wonwoo cut him off without even thinking. He just wanted him to shut up, to stop rambling so he didn't get yelled at by Seungcheol. He didn't feel up to a lecture and now he's confessed in the most awkward, non-romantic way ever. His eyes widened at the realization and his face darkened considerably. Mingyu had a matching look on his face, though his was out of shock rather than mortification. 

"W...What?" Mingyu squeaked out, sitting straight upright. Wonwoo felt small compared to him, and he wanted to shrink away into nothing. Too late, how will he dig himself out of this one? His mind raced with ideas. Pull it off as a 'no homo' thing, there's still time to do that! Hansol pulls it all the time when he slaps Seungkwan's ass, anyways.

"Yeah, I mean, you're my best bud and I-I don't see why that's so surprising, yeah...um..." He stammered, not cool at all. He inwardly cursed his luck, twisting his head away so he didn't have to face Mingyu's disgust, or something. He wanted nothing more than to grip the other's cute cheeks and kiss away the look off his face. Though, he can't let that thought be known to the world.

Even if his world (aka Kim Mingyu) had an idea of that already.

"Hyung," Mingyu's voice was now soft and unbelieving, too soft for him to really comprehend. Wonwoo sent a cautionary glance towards the younger and was very glad to do so. The shook expression morphed into something godlike. The corners of Mingyu's lips were turned up in his diamond-rare, truly awed smile. It was good news delivered, it seems. "you like me."

No point in denying it now. If he did, he'd only fuck things up for himself and he did  _not_ want that at all. He shrugged, nodding his head a bit. "It's that obvious."

"I didn't have a clue. Everyone else can seem to read you, but I can't and we've been close all these years!" He squealed, bouncing on the bed a bit. Wonwoo's body followed the fluid wave of the mattress, but he couldn't find himself to be annoyed. Not when his heart was weeping in happiness over Mingyu sitting beside him, beaming with joy over the fact that he had Wonwoo's undying love.

He was a bit overwhelmed by the happily ever after cliche.

That was, until Mingyu's lips suddenly brushed against his. It didn't get more further than a peck before Wonwoo jerked back, almost smacking his head on the headboard. Thankfully, he missed it by a few lucky centimeters and instead was met up with the comfort of his pillow. His face flushed, sputtering. "Wha...What, Mingyu, I'm-  _What_?"

Mingyu giggled, covering his pearly white teeth with a shy hand. If that wasn't gorgeous he didn't know what was. "Wonwoo, you have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that. I mean, I've liked you since trainee days, but I think I've really grown to love you since we started spending a lot more time together. I'm just really glad that you really don't hate me, like you write on those fancards."

Wonwoo laid back, eyes wide and lips parted, clutching at his shirt in disbelief. "Holy fuck," He breathed out, unsure if it's because his lifelong love has finally been reciprocated or because Mingyu actually knows about his answers to those questions. Mingyu chuckled, wiggling over and placing either hand on both sides of Wonwoo's waist. He leans down, Wonwoo meetin him halfway to connect their lips in a loving kiss. His hand reaches up to stroke Mingyu's cheek gently.

When they pull away, they're a grinning mess. They knew this meant they were to be lovers from this point on. They'd have to tell the other members later, but for now, this moment was theirs. They're so close they breathe each other's air. God, how long Wonwoo was waiting for this, he doesn't know.

"Mingyu, I have something to tell you." His heart flutters at the serene expression the younger man bore.

"Hm?"

"You are seriously the most beautiful person I've ever seen." He didn't falter when Mingyu's eyes flew open, sparkling in amusement and adoration, "Really, you obviously already know, but damn. It's hard not to just stare at you."

"You already do that and I catch you every time," He replied, tone fond, as he ushered Wonwoo to lay down on the bed. He wrapped his long legs around the other male's waist, holding him close against his chest. Mingyu smelt of aftershave and stale cologne, though a comforting scent Wonwoo could get used to breathing in every night if the owner of the lovely aroma would let him. He felt Mingyu's slender fingers trace the lining of his jaw, "Though, I'd have to say, I think you're much more handsomer. I've always thought you'd be the visual."

Wonwoo hated how his face burned by the comment alone. Anyone else could have said it and he'd be fine, but this was Kim Mingyu. The God himself. He grumble and hit his chest half-heartedly. After a while of gentle breathing, he asked while on the verge of sleep, "Did you really see those cards?"

"Yeah, hyung," Mingyu laughed sleepily, "I have access to the internet. My favorite is the one saying I'm your servant."

"I only speak the truth." He huffed, wrapping his arms tighter around the taller male's waist. He was all lean muscle, as expected, "My pretty servant."

Mingyu's chest rumbled with laughter and he felt a kiss being placed on top of his head. Soon after, the younger was fast asleep, lips parted in a pouty, peaceful expression. One word flickered across Wonwoo's mind. The one word that's been hounding him since day one.

_Beautiful._


End file.
